


Demon's Child

by flamenightivy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adoption, Demon Deals, Demons, Father-Son Relationship, Pines Parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamenightivy/pseuds/flamenightivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins were born with a terminal illness. When they were infants and just inches from death the twins parents summoned a demon. Not just any demon but Bill Cipher. Begging to have their children healed will they except his conditions? What will happen to them? To the twins? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy this Gravity Falls AU. I also have it posted on my fanfic account. Tell me what you guys think and enjoy!

"Please help us" a middle-aged man said, no begging the creature before him.

"What would I receive in return for granting your request?" A being of pure energy asked the two in front of him.

"Anything, please just save my babies," a woman around the same age of the man next to her pleaded. For only the next room sleeping quietly lays two dying infants, only inches from death.

"Alright, I will grant your request, but in return you shall you give me one of the twins." The woman that stood before the creature cried out. Tears where at this point pouring down her face, the little makeup she had on long since smeared.

"No please anything else, I beg of you." She cried, she couldn't bare to part with any of her babies.

"No you should give me a child or they will both meet their end in exactly 5 minutes. I suggest you make you decision quickly their time is almost up." The creature basically hissed out in a sly voice. This did nothing to calm the worried mother.

"What will happen to my baby?" She asked scared, fearing for her tiny child's life.

"I will raise the child as my own. The child will be happy and healthy, but will also be powerful and great. It is high time I took on an apprentice to learn all that I know." He explained to the grieving parents.

"Will...will you allow us to see our baby again?" The man asked since his wife could barely speak anymore.

"In the twelfth summer of the twins life they where unite where gravity does not reign and the mystery lives. " He told them in a not fully clear form, for he was not supposed to always give away the answers (where is the fun in that?) His voice deepened and he uttered, "so do we have a deal?" his hand lit up in bright blue flames.

"...Deal. Take our youngest child. Save our oldest." The man said

"As you have it. See you on the twelfth summer Pines."

"Keep our baby safe Cipher." He glared that any human would run in terror. This was no human though this was Bill Cipher high king of the demons. The only dream demon.

Bill Cipher snap his fingers and two healthy babies appeared in his arms, smiles on their faces. Handing the Pines the oldest child he took the youngest in his arms and held him close. Wrapping a blanket around the babe he held him and he disappeared into the Dreamscape.

"Keep him safe Cipher, keep my little Dipper safe." The woman said tightening her arms around her only remaining child. Her shooting star.

****12 Years Later****

A small green car drove down a old dirt road, trees were flying as the car got closer and closer to its destination. It slowed down when a old creaky building came into view. A old run down house called the "Mystery Shack. Pulling into the small clearing that appeared to be a cheap version of a parking lot the car came to a stop. Three people climbed off once the engine had been shut off.

The three looked around at the peaceful area, it seemed like nothing could ever go wrong here. The woman who stepped out of the turned around and face the twelve year old child behind her, the man walked over to the two. She knelt down and looked the child in the eyes.

"Mabel love are ready for this?" She asked in a loving tone.

"As I'll ever be mum! I am ready to meet my bro!" She said with a large smile on her face.

"Perfect, lets go then." She grabbed her husbands and daughters hand and the three walked up to the the Mystery Shack.

The woman knocked on the door, there was a loud crash and a grumbling sound from inside. The door swung open revealing a old man.

"What?! Oh it's John and Amy. What are you doing here?" The old man asked.

Remember Stan? We said we were coming this summer." John explained.

"Oh, I thought that was next summer." Stan said scratching his head.

"No it's this year. They're 12th birthday just passed." Amy explained to her husbands uncle.

"Then welcome in. The kid is being a pain today I must warn you." Stan groaned as he let the three inside.

"Wait you've met him before?" Amy ask surprised and a little jealous.

"Yeah Cipher and the kid just visit every once in awhile. This way the kid could have a little time in the real world. They only come here though because it either takes a lot of power or a summons for them to be able to leave Gravity Falls for some reason.

"Can we see him now?" Mabel asked looking up at her Grunkle.

"Yeah he finally calm down for once he's laying down in the living room. Told the kid to take a nap so we could have some quiet time." He said leading them into the living room. When they walked into the room they saw a small boy curled up on the recliner with a blanket covering most of him. He was sitting on an older man's lap. The man looked to be in his twenties with golden blonde hair, he had a long set claws. His ears were pointed and when he opened his eyes they were glowing blue with gold pupils .

"Who are you?" John asked the strange man before them.

A familiar sly voice sounded. "Aw I'm hurt. " He said in a mocking voice holding his heart. "Don't you remember Johnny Boy?"

"Cipher" He said as realization sounded in his voice.

"You don't think I would leave my boy do you?" John and Amy glared when he called their son his boy.

"Can...can I see my brother." Mabel stepped out from behind her parents. Bill looked at the girl for a minute not even blinking. He then looked at the child in his arms.

"Dipper bud. Wake up its time." He said placing his fingers on the child's forehead.

"Uh? Wha...wha's goin' on dad?" The boy said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Remember how I said you would meet your family this year?" The boy nodded. "Well here they are." The boy turned around and the Pines family (execpt Stan) finally got to see what Dipper looked like.

He was short, a lot shorter than Mabel. That was not what shocked them though, it was his features. He had the same glowing blue eyes with gold pupils, he had the same claws, the same ears. He even had a sharp set of teeth and multiple fangs.

"Wha...what did you do to him!?" Amy basically screamed looking at Bill angrily.

"When one is adopted by demons it is strong than humans. For humans they are spiritually now your child, but for demons they become your flesh and blood. It as if they were never born from another." Bill explained.

Dipper got off of Bills lap and stood up on the floor. He walked over to Mabel and looked at up at her. Mabel and Dipper stared at each other for a minute.

That was until Mabel said, "Why are you so tiny?" Which made Grunkle Stan and Bill burst out laughing.

"Daaddd! Grunkle Stan! Stop laughing!" Yelled at the two baring his fangs.

"Sorry squirt but she has like a foot on you!" Stan said laughing even harder.

"I'm not short! Dream Demons just age slower!" He said defending himself from his (much) taller twin.

"Okay brobro" She said trying to cover up a laugh. Dipper got angry and floated so he was taller than her.

"Who's short now!" He said laughing.

"Wha...AWESOME!" She shrieked causing her brother to fall. " A BROTHER WITH POWERS! WE CAN DO SOME MUCH STUFF LIKE PRANKS!"

This caused Dipper to have a giant smile. "Pranks?! I think I am really going to like you!" He said with a evil grin then looked over at Stan and Bill.

"NO pranks on me or you will regret it. I will help though." Stan said with a equally evil look.

"Count me in!" Bill said happily at his son.


	2. They never will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this little bit. I will also be adding details later when I have more time! Until then enjoy!

John and Amy stood in the doorway staring at everything that just happened. They could not believe it. Their son, their baby was a monster. When they finally got to meet their son and they realized Bill turned him into one. They had to get their son back, they had to fix him. Cipher tainted him, he was most likely torturing the poor baby. They would not stand for this. They had to do something.

"Can...can we talk to our...boy in private?" John asked looking at the two before them. Bill raised an eyebrow, something was up. He shrugged it off though and turned towards his son.

"What do you want to do bud?" Cipher asked.

"I...I'll talk to them." He said a little hesitant at first. Bill nodded, with that Stan, Mabel and Bill left the room. They went upstairs to get Mabel settled in.

"...so..." Dipper said scratching the back of his head. A awkwardness had filled the room once the others had left.

"Dipper, baby what did that monster do to you?" Amy asked with tears in her eyes. Dipper looked shocked, he took a step back at the tone his mother was using. It wasn't one of sorrow, or regret. It was one of fear, of hatred. Since he became a demon those who do not guard their thoughts he has always been able to see what they were feeling, sometimes even what they were thinking. All he saw from his birth parents was hatred, towards Bill towards him. They though of him as a monster, a freak, they were going to fix him. AS if he was a disease that needed to be cured.

John stepped closer, only a foot away. "Son, please come with us. We will get you away from that monster, we will fix you. You don't have to be a..."

Dipper cut John off "a freak" He said looking up at them his eyes tear filled and the glowing has increased.

"My dad is not a monster, he's not a freak and neither am I!" He screamed/cried. "He would leave me like you did!" He said, with that he dashed past them running outside to the deep of the woods.

The two parents stood their shocked. They could barely move.

"What have we done." Amy said crying, the didn't mean any of it. The shock, their fear for their baby. It caused them to accuse Bill of being a monster, of Dipper being a monster when they weren't. They were the real monsters. How could John and Amy do that to their own son.

There was loud footsteps going across the upper floorboards running to the stairs. There was a loud jump as someone landed at the bottom of the steps and ran into the living room.

"Dipper!? Where is he!? What did you do?!" Bill asked turning red in anger looking at John and Amy.

"It's all my fault. My fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Amy chanted crying as she fell to the floor. She held her head in her hands as she cried.

"What. Did. You. DO!" Bill asked angrier.

"We said such horrible things. We didn't mean it. Any of it!" John said.

"BILL!" They heard Stan yell, he was standing by the door looking outside. Bill gave the two one last glare and walked over to the older looking man.

Bill saw what worried him and knew it was bad. Outside a storm was raging, trees swayed fiercely in the wind. Lightening cracked across the sky.

"What's happening?" Mabel asked Bill looking scared tugging at his shirt.

"It's Dipper Shooting Star. His powers are acting up. Compared to other demons he is still just a baby. He does not have full control over his powers. He has yet to reach his first demon birthday even. Since his powers are so string when he is overwhelmed in emotion he losses all control. He is the cause of this storm." He said trying to explain it best he could to the little girl before him.

John and Amy walked into the room, looking like they finally got a hold of themselves.

"We have to find him, this is all our fault. We have to apologies." John said with a shaky voice.

"You will do no such thing. You will all stay here, it is too dangerous for humans to be out there. I will find my son and bring him back. Just make sure a bed is prepared he will most likely have drained himself." He said the last bit mainly to Stan.

"Please let us help." Amy begged.

"You have done enough. When I get back we will have a little talk. Do you understand!?" Bill said in his demonic voice. John and Amy shrunk back in fear and nodded.

"Good." With that Bill went out the door and ran into the woods leaving the Pines family by themselves.

Stan turned towards John and Amy. "How could you do that to the kid."

"We were afraid. We didn't mean it. I just want to apologize." John said with his head down.

"Maybe you should realize that Cipher loves Dipper. The kid is his world, the only thing keeping him sane." Stan said giving them a disappointed look before going to Dipper's bedroom in the Shack.

Mabel frowned at her parents before she followed her Grunkle. John and Amy were left behind thinking one thing, 'what have we done?'

"DIPPER!?...BUDDY!?...PINE TREE!?" Bill shouted through the forest looking for his son. After half an hour Bill was worried the storm was worsening and he couldn't find his son.

He stopped in his tracks and focused hard. It took some energy to do this, he wished he didn't have to resort to this. Using his powers he found a aura similar to his and followed the path it took. When he finally found where it lead it was somewhere were he would not have guessed. There was a tall dead tree that looked like its insides were long gone. He came close to it and looked inside.

What he say broke his demon heart, it was Dipper but he was crying. His head was hidden in his lap and he was drenched to the core. Bill wanted to curse hoping his son didn't get sick.

"Dipper?" He said so he didn't startle the child, who jolted anyway.

"G..go 'way." He sniffled getting closer to the other side of the tree.

"Buddy, I know they said some mean things but they are sorry. We just want you home." Bill said trying to comfort his son.

"no..." Dipper angrily mumbled.

"Why not Pine Tree?" Bill asked patiently.

"They're goin' to take me 'way from you." He mumbled making i hard to Bill to hear, but he did catch it.

"No...no they will never, could never do that Dipper. I will not allow it." Bill said sternly.

"Promise?" Dipper asked looking up teary eyed.

"Promise." Bill said smiling at his son. Dipper sat there for another thirty seconds before he crawled out of the tree. Once he was out Bill reached towards he son and picked him up pulling him into a hug.

"I will never let that happen to you buddy." He whispered into his hair. Dipper curled up into his fathers arms and laid his head down.

Once Bill was sure Dipper was safely settled into his arms he began walking back to the Shack. He couldn't help but notice that the storm had died down.

Bill walked up to the Shake it had been about a forty minute walk back to the old house. Only thirty minutes ago Dipper fell asleep in his arms. He walked up the porch to the front door. Twisting the handle he gently kicked the door open and held it with his foot as he moved into the house. Once he had fully entered the house he closed the door and locked it up.

Looking around he notice nobody was down stairs with him. Shrugging his shoulders he walked up the stairs careful not to jostle his son awake. Once he was fully up the stairs he walked to Dippers bedroom and opened the door. He expected to see an empty bedroom, he did not however expect to walk into a room where Stan and Mabel were playing cards and Amy and John were sitting on his sons bed staring at nothing. Looking very regretful and guilty.

Clearing his throat everyone turned their heads towards Bill. Once they saw who entered the room they shot up out of their spots and ran up to Bill.

"Is he okay?" "Is he hurt?" and a bunch more questions were being thrown at him. Dipper groaned a bit but fell back into a deep sleep.

"Shh. He's is going to be okay. Stan can you get me a pair of his pjams please?" Bill asked.

"Sure." Stan walked over to the old dresser in the room and grabbed a red t-shirt and shorts. He walked back over to Bill and handed him Dipper's clothes. With a snap of his fingers Dippers clothes changed and bill was now holding the wet ones and Dipper was in dry clean pjams.

"Thank you." Bill dropped the clothes in the empty hamper and carried his son to his bed. Pulling back the blankets Bill laid Dipper down. Once Bill laid Dipper down and pulled up the blankets Dipper had woke back up.

"Dad?"

"I'm right here Pine Tree." Bill said running his hand through his sons hair. Stan took this as a cue to leave and pushed everyone but Bill and Dipper.

"Don' leave dad." Dipper mumbled half asleep.

"I won't Pine Tree." Dipper lazily moved over so his father could lay with him. Bill chuckled and got into the bed.

He pulled his son close and Dipper snuggled into his dad's chest.

"Goodnight my Pine Tree." Bill said to his already sleeping son.

Meanwhile just outside the door John and Amy where listening and saw what happened. It was then they realized that they had a lot to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning, the sun had yet to rise. Everything was still in a state of slumber, unwilling to be up at such a time. It was around then when Bill woke up, looking down he saw Dipper curled up under his arm. He was cuddled close to his father seeking any warmth he could find. With a smile Bill, as gently as possible, moved Dipper and crawled out of the bed. Standing up he stretched his back until he heard the satisfactory sound of his bones cracking. Leaning down Bill pulled the blankets around Dipper. After being sure his son was fully covered in a blanket he stood up and smiled. Turning around he walked out the of the room and closed the door with a soft click.

Once Bill walked out of the room he was right by the stairs and proceeded to go down them. Though he was as careful as possible seeing as they creak every other step. Once he had successfully climbed down the stairs without waking anyone up Bill headed towards the kitchen. Once he was close enough though he stopped in his tracks. He heard the sound of John and Amy's voices ringing through the room. It was then that a flood of memories came from the events that happened the day before.

He angrily walked in and the talking stopped. They looked at Bill as he walked in, and he looked angry.

"Remember that little talk I promised?" Bill said with a darkness echoing in his voice. The promise of pain and suffering was clear.

"Bill, please. We didn't mean it. We let our fear take over and said what shouldn't have even been a thought. We're sorry." Amy said teary eyed, Bill sensed a feeling of truth coming from her. This didn't rid him of his anger though.

"It's not me should be apologizing to." He nearly hissed at them, instead it came out as a a dark demonic (haha) voice.

"Please let us make it up to him." They begged the red demon before them.

"You have one last chance to fix this mess you made. You better not screw it up or so help me..."He started to threat his eyes glowing bright. At least that was until the pitter patter of small feet entered the room.

"Dad?" A quiet child's voice mumbled. Bill turned around to see his son standing there with a blanket wrapped around him. Something was off though, Dipper's face was flushed and he looked like he was sweating.

"What's wrong Pine Tree?" Bill asked in a genuinely worried voice as he knelled down to look Dipper in the eyes.

'I don't feel good." He mumbled half asleep. Bill gently felt Dippers head and realized he was running a fever. Dipper's birth parents were surprised at the gentleness Bill showed towards Dipper.

"I think staying out in the rain made you sick Pine Tree. Bill said as he lifted Dipper into his strong arms. Giving Amy and John one last glare he walked out of the room. Walking into the living room Bill sat down on the couch with his son. He soon began humming an old tune. This was always a tradition for them. Whenever Dipper got hurt or upset Bill would sit with his son until he was better or the fell asleep.

It was only a few minutes after Bill began his tune that Dipper fell back to sleep. Bill followed shortly after. The father and sin sat curled up together on the recliner. They were happy together, just as it was meant to be.

The smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon entered the room. With a slight groan Bill woke up and rubbed the tired out of his eyes. With another sniff he smiled, he smelled strawberry waffles, Dipper's favorite. Stan must have made them to make him feel better after the events that happened yesterday.

Though the old make may act like he doesn't care and he is too tough to love Bill knew better. He knew he thought of Dipper as a grandson and would do anything for him. He had a feeling that this would also happen with Mabel.

Speaking of Dipper Bill looked down at his son and hissed out a tone of sympathy. Dipper appeared to e worse. His cheeks were flushed and there was a pained look on his face. He felt bad for having to wake up his son, but he needed food. While most demons do not require food babies and young children do. With Dipper having only lived for twelve years he was still only a baby demon. Which explained why he was so much shorter and younger looking then his twin.

With a gentle shake Bill tried to wake up Dipper. He son didn't wake up, Bill laughed a bit at this. Dipper had always been hard to wake up.

"Pine Tree wake up bud." He said with another shake. Dipper only groaned and snuggled into his fathers chest. Bill laughed at his sons actions.

"Pine Tree, Fez made you strawberry waffles." Bill said bribing the child.

"Hm? Waffles?" Dipper said in a half asleep state sitting up a bit looking around. Bill burst out laughing making Dipper wake up fully.

"Yeah your favorite. Let's go eat, but first how are you feeling Pine Tree?" He asked feeling Dipper's forehead which had a rise in temperature.

"My head and throat still hurt." He said rubbing the tired out of his eyes.

"We'll go out and buy medicine today. For now lets go have some breakfast." Dipper smiled and nodded. Bill set him on the floor. After they folded the blanket up and laid it on the couch they went walked out of the living room heading towards the kitchen.

Once they walked in they Stan sitting on his chair reading the paper. Mabel had been sitting next to him eating plate of pancakes. Looking around Bill saw John and Amy were not in the room. His face momentarily darkened before it returned to normal.

"Morning all!" He yelled in a energetic tone, which startled Stan but the old man would never admit to it.

"Yeah, yeah mornin' to you to." Stan grumbled turning the page of his paper and straightening it out.

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine this morning?" Bill said in mocking tone. Stan would have flipped him off had there not been children in the room. So he settled for a glare.

"Morning Bill!" Mabel said around her pancake with a big syrupy smile.

"And a good morning to you Mabel. Enjoying the pancakes?" He asked rhetorically , the young girl nodded her head anyway. "That's good." Bill and Dipper walked across the room and sat into their chairs opposite from Mabel facing the doorway.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Stan asked looking at Dipper who was leaning against Bill with his eye lids drooping.

"He is sick, I think it was from what happened yesterday." Bill said stroking Dipper's hair.

"Huh, that's too bad." Stan looked over at Dipper. "Kid made you some strawberry waffles. Try to eat some." Stan prompted the child. Though he may not admit it he was worried about the boy he never really go sick, but if he did all hell broke loose. For now he looked like he was in an early state of his sickness.

"Thanks Grunkle Stan." Dipper said quietly. Bill handed Dipper a plate with two waffles drenched in blueberry syrup. Looking not quite up to it Dipper started eating his food. By the time he was half way done with the first pancake he looked like he couldn't take anymore. He gently pushed the plate away and leaned against Bill.

Bill looked down at him with worry on his face. "Feeling okay Pine..." Bill started to ask but stooped when he saw who came into the room. John and Amy walked in silently and looking ashamed.

Dipper opened his eyes to see why Bill stopped talking when his eyes laid upon John and Amy. He admittedly froze before he began shaking.

"I don't want to go dad. Don't let 'em take me." Dipper said holding onto Bills sleep shirt.

"Don't worry Pine Tree, I would never let that happen. Plus I think they have something they want to tell you." Bill said looking up at the two with a slight glare. It didn't help John nor Amy that Stan and even Mabel were also glaring at them.

"...Dipper?" John started but the boy didn't make a movement to acknowledged them.

"Dipper we're sorry we never meant any of it. We spoke out of fear, we didn't think. It was stupid of us to think that Bill tainted of who, when it was really just the opposite." Amy told him.

"Please just give us one more chance. We won't screw it up." John begged.

Dipper slowly raised his head and looked at them in the eyes. "You won't take me away from dad?"

"No. we have seen he has treated you better than we could ever have hoped." Amy said smiling with a bit of tears in her eyes.

"Fine one last chance." Dipper said glaring at them before he laid his head back on Bill's shoulder.

Bill's eyes brightly lit up. "Why don't we all walk up town. The fresh air and exercise will do us some good. Plus I need to collect/buy items for Dipper's medicine." He said poking said child in the stomach who only laughed in response from being so ticklish.

"I think that would be perfect." Amy said with a smile even though it had traces of guilt in it.

"I an get craft supplies!" Mabel said excitedly. She got up and ran out of the room to get dressed.

"I have nothing better to do today." Stan said standing up to also get dressed.

"Come on Pine Tree." Bill said standing up and grabbing Dipper's hand leading him to his bedroom. Amy and John stayed to clean up from breakfast since they had already gotten dressed and had eaten food.

Only ten minutes later everyone was downstairs by the door ready to go off on their walk.

"Everyone ready?" Bill asked. When everyone nodded he opened the door and they all walked out. Turning back Stan locked up before they all started walking.

Walking out of the 'parking lot' they headed into the dark forest ready to set off.


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked through the forest there was an awkward silence that surrounded them. At least that was until Mabel had enough, she left her parents side and jogged up to stand near Dipper.

"So...Dip what's your favorite game?" She asked looking at the younger boy.

"Um...soccer?" He responded in a more questioning tone.

"It's not a question silly!" Mabel said fake punching him. "Don't you have a favorite game?"

"Not really." He said looking at his feet as they walked. Mabel nearly fell back in shock at the answer he gave her.

"What?! How could you not have a favorite game?! Don't you do anything or fun!?" Mabel yelled in shock. It seemed to have worked for Dipper's eyes grew wide in joy.

"Of course I do! I look for monsters!" He said with a large grin on his face. Worried looks appeared on John and Amy's faces at this answer.

"Want to go monster hunting then!?" She said excitedly as she looked down at him.

Bill cut in then, "right now he is sick Mabel, so if he wants to how about you do it when he is better?" He gently asked the girl. Mabel seemed down for a moment before she perked back up.

"Sure! At least we will have something to look forward to! What do you say Dip Dop?" She asked. Bill smiled at seeing her talk to his son like this. The thinks that it would be good for them to hang out.

"Yeah, I would love to looking for monsters with you!" He answered excitedly bouncing on his feet with each step. Mabel smiled brightly and they continued walking.

Up ahead they saw a little town appearing into their view. With an extra jump in their step they continued on. Within a few minutes they were walking under a wooden arch that read 'Gravity Falls.

Mabel was looking around so fast trying to take everything in, Bill thought she was going to get whip lash.

"Don't worry Mabel you will have plenty of time to look around." Bill said with a laugh.

"Hey losers!" They heard someone yell. Turning they saw a tall girl with red hair coming in their direction.

"Wendy!***" Dipper said happily as the girl walked over.

"Hey squirt" she said ruffling his hat. Dipper tried to seem angry at this, he fixed his hat before crossing his arms with a huff.

"Hello Wendy." Bill said to the teen. This girl was a large part in their little family and he was always happy to have the teen around. Even if her friends do step on his nerves quite often.

"Hey Bill, Mr. Pines." She was smiling until she saw the other Pines. Stan waved at the girl but didn't really say much.

"Who are they?" She asked. Amy, John and Mabel walked closer over to the girl.

"That is Amy, John and Mabel Pines. They are here to visit Dipper." Bill explained to her. She already knew most of the story because she was a close friend. She was like a older sister to Dipper. Bill had Wendy babysit Dipper on multiple occasions.

"That's cool. Hope you guys have fun here. Now why are you guys in town? You hardly come out here." She asked confused the only time they came to town was for Greasy's once a month.

"For some ingredients for medicine. Dipper got sick."

"Bud. Don't you got dyin' on me." She said poking him in the stomach.

"I won't Wendy." He said laughing.

"Good cause I don't think I could handle your dad and grunkle by myself." She told him joking.

"Hey!/Watch it." Bill and Stan yelled at the same time. Wendy and Dipper burst out laughing at them.

"Come on then lets go get those ingredients your dad needs." Stan said to the little boy as he wanted to keep walking.

"Wendy, why don't you show Mabel and her parents around whilst Stan and I go get the ingredients. Dipper could go with you if you want." Bill suggested.

"Sure sounds like it would be cool." Wendy said ruffling Dipper's hat.

"Just keep an eye on Dipper, you know he never says if he doesn't feel well." Bill said smirking at the end. Even though he said it in a joking tone they all knew it to be true. Dipper never told any of them when he was sick or hurt.

"Daaad." Dipper whined in an offended tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go guys." Wendy said leading them off. Bill and Stan headed to go get the ingredients.

"So, Dip where should we take them?" Wend asked down at him.

"We can go to the waterfall." He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Wendy said with a grin. She bent down and picked up Dipper and set him on her shoulders. He held on tight to her hat.

"Wendy! I'm not five!" He shrieked.

"No but you look it." She joked even though it was true. Even though he has been alive for twelve years he still only looked five or so.

"Hey!" He yelled in a pouty voice.

"And you act like it."

"Wendy!"

"I'm just joking squirt."She laughed, she didn't set him down though and he didn't seem to mind. John and Amy watched on wondering just how much they missed out in their sons life.

"So your Mabel." Wendy said looking at the young girl.

"Yup!" She said with he usual excitedness radiating around here.

"So how do you like this hick town compared to California?" Wendy asked her.

"It's so tiny! It's also cool to see my bro-bro!" She responded happily.

"What about you Mr. and Mrs. Pines?"

"It's certainly different dear." Amy said looking at the tall trees.

"It is a nice change though."John told her.

"Wait until you see the falls." Wendy told them and continued walking. The continued for about another five minutes when a loud noise reached their ears.

"It's just up ahead." Wendy told them as she increased her speed.

When they passed through a couple bushes the came to a clearing by the bottom of a beautiful waterfall that lead to a stream. Everything around them was the embodiment of beauty. The Pines could look at it forever. AT least it was until the bushes near them began shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and John jumped back at the noise. What came out they did not expect to see. Out of the bush came tiny beared men. This had caused everyone but Dipper and Wendy to look confused at what they just saw walk out from the bushes. Dipper looked at them then and noticed their confusion.

"They're gnomes." He told them to calm their nerves even adding a small laugh at the end. Whilst it did help Mabel it did not help John nor Amy. Though they knew beings like Bill existed they just never really thought about it. Never really expected to see gnomes in the woods. Or ever for that matter.

"Ah!" The lead gnome yelled when he noticed the group of humans (and one demon) right in front of them.

"Oh, it is just the younger Cipher child." He said regaining his nerves.

"Hi Jeff." Dipper said from his place on Wendy's shoulders. The gnome did a little wave to the child. He then looked around to see who was with Dipper. He knew Wendy (boy did she scare them). He ignored the two older folk. When he spotted Mabel he did a double take and looked ready to die from happiness.

"Did you bring us a Queen, young Cipher?" He said reaching his grubby little hands towards Mabel. Before he could get close Wendy kicked him away.

"No! Jeff she is not for you, she is my sister!" Dipper said his eyes glowing bright in warning.

"Come on, let her stay." He said in a creepy way baring his teeth. The gnomes all started running forward ready to snatch Mabel away and make her be their queen. This caused Dipper to show his more demonic side.

He snapped his fingers and gnomes went flying. He placed a shield over everyone to protect them from the attacking gnomes and those he made go flying. The gnomes tried to keep attacking. The clawed, they hissed. They wouldn't stop. Dipper made Jeff be thrown the farthest, he had gotten thrown way out of sight. Any gnomes that had been left in the chaos had run away not a second later. Once they were all gone the shield faded into non-existence.

"Bro bro! That was so cool!" Mabel said excited seeing at what he did for her. She looked up at him only to see his eyes drooping.

Wendy noticed Mabel's worried expression then felt Dipper slack on her head.

"Dipper?" She said hoping to get a response. When she got none she held him in front of her so she could look at him. She let out a revealed breathe when she noticed he was only falling asleep.

"Bud. This is what happens when your sick and you pull stunts like this." Dipper only mumbled in response. "Yeah, yeah. Just rest up bud." She sat Dipper on her hip.

"Wendy what was that all about?" Amy asked holding her daughters hand afraid those gnomes would come back for her.

"That's pretty normal. When they see young girls they always try to make her their queen. It's really creepy but they haven't been successful in getting one in a long time."

"What's going to happen to Dipper?" John asked looking at the boy.

"I think it is because he is sick. He gets drained easier. He will be fine after a nap." Wendy said holding the boy close to her.

"Do we head back than?" Amy asked not wanting to interfere with what needed to be done.

"No Bill will probably send us a little message when he is ready for us to head back and meet them. Until they we should just stay here. You guys can go look around the falls, it is really worth it. I will stay here with Dipper." Everyone nodded. Mabel ran off to the pooling water excited to look in. John and Amy when to look around as well. Once they were gone Wendy took Dipper and sat against a bolder covered in lush green moss.

Once she was sitting down she laid Dipper in her lap so he was comfortable.

"Nu..Wendy.." Dipper mumbled quietly in protest to being moved.

"Shh just rest up bud." She said stroking his hair.

Wendy sat like that for a few minutes petting his hair as he rested. All was calm and quiet by her, until she heard quiet footsteps approaching up behind her. She became rigid ready to attack whatever was going to come at her. At least until a soft voice stopped her.

"Wendy?" It was Amy she walked up to the red head.

"Oh, hi. What's up?" Wendy said as her stance relaxed knowing nobody was going to attack.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" She asked politely.

"Oh, no prob." Wendy scooted over a bit giving her more room, this only lead to Dipper making a whining sound. Once she stopped moving he settled back down into sleep. Amy sat down next to Wendy on the ground.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Then Amy took a deep breath.

"Wendy is...is he happy here?" She asked looking down.

"Wha..who? Oh, Dipper." She was silent for a moment. "He is. He is the happiest, sweetest boy I know. Bill treats him the best way possible without spoiling Dip." She told her with a calming look on her face.

"Do you think I could have possible made a mistake? Giving him to Bill I mean." She said looking down at the little boy. The signs that he was now of demon blood was very visible.

"No. No, I would never think that. Mr. Pines knew Bill before this. He was a monster, a cold being bent of ending the world. But when Dipper was born he changed. He become kind and loving. A father Dipper loves." She said acting much older then her years.

"I have a question for you though. Why Dipper? What made you know it was him that would have been the best to go?" She asked. She had no idea why anyone would give up such a loving child like him.

"I don't know. I just knew in the back of my head. Something was saying he is not meant to be with us. Dipper was meant for another. It wasn't really a voice. It was more like the strongest feeling I ever felt. Strong then the love I felt when I married John. Strong then when the twins where born. Even stronger then when I was told they were going to die. I don't know what it was, but it told me I had to let Dipper go." She said with slight tears in her eyes.

"Maybe...maybe Bill knows what happen. Maybe he can tell you why you felt like your own baby wasn't meant to be yours." Wendy said in confusion. She still didn't know a lot about magic. She may know somethings but not enough to describe what happened to her all those years ago.

After their little conversation there was a awkward silence that hung in the air. Wendy didn't know what else to say. What do you say to a woman who felt her baby wasn't meant to be her's? Lucky she didn't have to because not even a minute later a glowing blue sphere came floating by her. It hovered for a minute before exploding in a puff of air making Wendy nearly lose her hat.

"Welp. Guys I guess Bill is ready for us to head back." She said a little annoyed as she fixed her hat. Mabel ran up to Wendy with John following behind her.

"Aw, do we have to go? It is so cool here!" She yelled nearly waking up Dipper. Wendy gently shushed Mabel and bounced Dipper a bit to keep him asleep.

"Sorry dude. It's time to go for today, but maybe we can come back again. " Wendy said to the pouting girl. Once she finished speaking she had a smile grow bright on her face.

"We can have a picnic!" She yelled but quieter this time.

"Maybe I will tell you later okay?" She said with a smile.

"When will we see you? We can have your number! Oh we can talk all night! We can hang out! We can..." Mabel started rattling on.

"Wo wo dude. Calm down. I work at the Mystery Shack you know." She explained to her.

"Eiiiiiii! We can see you all the time!" She started squealing excitedly jumping around.

"Mabel sweetie calm down." John warned but held no venom to it.

"I think we should start walking back now." Amy said to the others.

"Yeah, let's get going." Wendy said walking in the lead, being the only one to know how to get back.

The followed the trail Wendy made as she walked all the way back to the small town. As they walked up to the town main entrance they saw Stan waiting there with Bill standing next to him.

"Hey Mr. Pines, hey Bill." Wendy said as she walked up to them.

"Thank you for doing this Wendy. I will take him." He said grabbing Dipper out of her arms and laying him against his chest.

"God, he looks so tired. What happened?" He asked moving the bangs out of his sons face.

"The stupid gnomes again. They went after Mabel this time and Dipper attacked them. He got really tired after that." She explained.

"That makes since. His body is trying to heal itself right now. All his magic is focused on fighting off the sickness. He really shouldn't us any excess energy." Bill told her.

"I will see you guys tomorrow morning then when we open." Wendy told them.

"Thank you and goodbye Wendy." Bill said.

"Bye Wendy!" Mabel said waving goodbye excessively.

"Don't be late for work!" Stan told her even though she knew that was his way of saying stay safe.

"Goodbye." John and Amy told her. With one last wave Wendy left the small family to head back to her house.

"Are we ready to head back then?" Stan asked looking at everyone. Everyone nodded and they started heading back to the small shack.

Once they got back everyone walked inside. Bill went to the living room and laid Dipper down on the couch. He laid a light blanket over Dipper, once he knew his son was comfortable he left to go prepare some medicine in the.

Mabel went upstairs to make a sweater, Stan went to recount his money (again). John had stayed outside to look around the shake. Amy followed Bill into the kitchen.

Bill set to making the medicine. He pulled out the ingredients and set to work.

"Bill would you like some help?" Amy asked him sounding a little nervous.

"Oh, um sure. Here you can take this herb and grind it up." He said handing her the plant.

"Bill. I'm... I'm truly sorry about what happened yesterday." She said not wanting to look up feeling guilty. Bill stopped what he was doing for a second and took a deep breath. When he exhaled he continued.

"I understand. You were scared. Confused. You didn't know what to do, what to say. So you let your fear control you. You weren't thinking straight." He told her. He knew what she and John did was wrong but they are only human. That is how they are used to reacting to the unknown.

"I was talking to Wendy early. She got me thinking...about that day, all those years ago." She started.

"What about it?" He asked ready to get defensive if he needed to be.

"She asked me, why Dipper? How did I know it was him that would be the child to go. I thought for a moment and wondered. I remember there was something like a voice, or just a strong feeling. It told me Dipper has to go. He is not meant to be with us. He was never meant for us. Bill, why? Why? WHY WOULD I FEEL LIKE MY BABY ISN'T MINE!" She screamed crying.

Bill stared at the woman crying and only could say one thing.

"I don't know."


End file.
